


Treason

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Murder (mentioned), Teasing, Treachery, they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: They didn't know each other for long.But since they had met for the first time, they got to know each other better and better. Hell, Abby was just about to kill Gavin, when they have met up until that point where he had told her that he was just a traveller.One who didn't even want to join one of the clans or communities.Gavin told her he was a loner, who didn't like to socialize, and that was a thing Abby liked about him.But that wasn't the whole truth...
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Abby Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna say: This is the first oneshot within the 'Last of us' fandom and even if I watched a lot of walkthroughs, I'm not familiar with the whole canon. But I think this is not necessary for this story. - It's just a quick thing which ran through my head and which I had to write down. So please don't be mad with me if I might contained something which doesn't go absolutely with the canon...
> 
> Also, this story contains slight spoiler of the second game... just be warned!
> 
> I just wanted to have Gavin and Abby in a one-shot because I believe, it would be a real power couple. But that's just my thought... ;)

"You're fucking late... Did one of these fuckers hit your ass with an arrow or why do you leave me here waiting for an hour?" Gavin scolded her the moment he saw her entering the room. It was always the theatre where they met up and Gavin always laid on a couch on the first floor.

Abby scoffed. "You didn't even know I would come over. So shut your fucking mouth."

Gavin wasn't impatient. He just wanted to tease her. The plume of smoke which left his lips hung in the air and smelled awful. Abby wrinkled her nose.

"I can't even understand why you're smoking this shit," she said and went over to him after leaving her backpack on the floor.

It was weed. Gavin didn't smoke it regularly. But when he got bored, and he was safe, he enjoyed it. Who cared anyway? After a ten-hour ride, he needed some relaxation. "Why do you still train like a bull?" he asked her in return and eyed her naked biceps when she sat down, right beside his legs and looked at him.

"You know why!" Her voice was eager. It was a thing which always led Gavin's blood down his body.

They didn't know each other for long. But since they had met for the first time, they got to know each other better and better. Hell, Abby was just about to kill Gavin, when they have met up until that point where he had told her that he was just a traveller. One who didn't even want to join one of the clans or communities. Gavin told her he was a loner, who didn't like to socialize, and that was a thing Abby liked about him.

When they met for the second time, they spent the night together. Talking about better times. The other morning, Abby had asked him if he wanted to join the WLFs, but Gavin didn't want to. So it remained like this. When Gavin was in town, Abby tried to meet him because it was just a nice change from all the rigid procedures in her new home. She still missed the Fireflies, but since nothing of them was left, she didn't have another choice...

Also being around Owen wasn't always as easy as it seemed. Now that he was with Mel, she could tell him what she wanted and frequently got the impression that he didn't listen.

On their third meeting, Gavin got aware of her father. Or better, the way he got killed. It was something they both had in common. Because while Abby had lost her father in a very brutal way, Gavin had lost his mother a few years ago, shortly after that fucking plague had started to spread. Murdered by some asshole because of some supplies while he was searching in the abandoned neighbourhood for more... The image of her, laying in her own blood when he had come home, he would never forget.

"You still after him?" Gavin asked her and cocked his head.

"Of course, I am. A few days ago I hoped I would get a hint, where he is, but it was useless," Abby told him, and he pursed his lips while licking over his upper teeth.

When she looked at him again, he avoided her gaze. What she didn't know was that he didn't tell her the whole truth. He was a traveller, but he wasn't a loner. He came straight from Jackson and exactly knew who she was looking for. But if he told her, it would be like a death sentence. He had to be careful...

Gavin dragged on the joint, and he inhaled deeply. The next moment, Abby took it from his fingers and sucked herself on it.

He looked at her and bit his bottom lip, his eyes were half-lidded. The effect of the weed set in slowly and it ran through his muscles, relaxing them bit by bit. "You're gonna ruin your beautiful biceps with this shit," he muttered, and she leaned against the backrest of the couch while placing her upper body on his legs, on her lips a shit-eating grin.

"As if you care, fucker," she replied and Gavin chuckled before she reached out to give him the joint back.

He looked at her for a moment and took another drag. "Bet you don't even get me down with these," Gavin teased her, and she laughed.

"Says the one who's full of weed and just around two inches taller than me. Do you even have muscles underneath that fucking jacket," Abby challenged him, and he bit on his tongue.

"You bet, I would topple you over within the blink of an eye if I'm sober and in the middle of my training. How dare you to doubt my abilities? By the way - Size doesn't matter, does it?" he scoffed and caught her looking down on him.

Gavin lifted an eyebrow when she looked back into his eyes, and she grinned. He had to admit: Underneath her facade, Abby was indeed kinda charming and lovely even if nobody ever should tell her that. Gavin was sure that if somebody did, they had a shiv in their neck faster than they would be able to realise.

She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "Maybe I just should let things go and shit on my revenge... Would be better for all of them."

Even if Gavin didn't want to reveal where he was coming from and even if Abby was right, he could imagine how it was eating her up. For years and years and how much it consumed Abby. Bit by bit. Gavin had to be careful, but on the other hand - He was the one who never would get revenge for the murderer of his mother. He would never be aware of who it was while Abby did.

"You shouldn't give up," Gavin murmured, and she turned her head to look at him.

"You're encouraging me?" she asked, and Gavin took the last drag of his joint before he snapped it.

"I do," he said and sat up. Gavin knew Joel personally. He didn't care for him to be honest. He didn't mind if something happened to him.

But he cared for Abby even if he didn't know her well. She had gone through so much, just like himself. If he could get a little revenge for his mother by helping Abby finding Joel... he would give it a shot.

He was just inches away from her face when he spoke up. "I wasn't as honest as I should have been," he started, and Abby scoffed.

"Who is anyway?" she answered, but still looked at him with interest.

"I'm just a part-time traveller. Actually, I'm coming from Jackson, Wyoming."

Now Abby cocked her head and narrowed her eyebrows. "What the fuck do you wanna say?" Her voice got that eager growl, which Gavin found highly appealing, even if he didn't show.

"What I wanna say is, that I probably know where you can find this fucker who did this to your father," Gavin told her.

Before he could even realise, Abby sat astride on him, pinned his wrists down on the couch beside his head and leaned over him.

Her eyes were full of hatred, and Gavin just tried half-heartedly to free his wrists. Fuck, she was strong...

"Are you fucking with me?" Abby asked him, her voice dangerously vicious.

But Gavin went along and started to play. "Not yet!" he replied and showed her a wolfish grin.

"You know what I mean, asshole." The grip on his wrists got more firm.

Damn, she didn't even know what she did to Gavin by behaving like that. He chuckled.

"I'm neither fucking you, nor I'm lying. I know where he is... Or at least, his brother Tommy. If you challenge your luck, you might find Joel too," Gavin explained. He didn't want to give away the complete information. It wouldn't be necessary. If she would find Tommy, she also would find Joel. Just that easy!

"Then prove it, fucker. Where is he?" Abby asked again, her voice slightly shivered.

Gavin's heart hammered against his chest. Not because he feared for his life. Abby wouldn't kill him. Gavin knew her too well until now. She cared for him, even if it was just a little bit.

"You'll find him where I come from. But you have to lure him out. We're many, and it would be suicide if you raid the whole village. How you're doing that is your fucking choice. But I'm gonna tell you, he is there."

Gavin saw how it started to rummage in Abby's head. Her braid, a thing Gavin didn't know her without, fell down her shoulder. Its end brushed over his throat, and he bit his lips.

Then she looked down on him, right into his eyes. Her glance softened, and then Gavin noticed, how her lap shoved slightly against his. She would expose him, having a boner since she had pinned him down on the couch.

She smirked. "You think you earned a reward?"

Gavin grinned. "Probably I have," he replied, his breath slightly trembled, but his voice sounded absolutely self-confident.

It was the success that made her act like this. And as much as an asshole Gavin was and as much as his cock yearned for her cunt, he would take advantage of it if he had the chance...

Nevertheless, if she would kill him afterwards, his treason would have at least been worth it.


End file.
